The First Feelings!
by eve.everstone
Summary: It was a sunny yet cold school day when Eve first met Raven, but .. what will their first encounter bring? My first writing so feel free to judge it!


It was a cold yet sunny morning in October like usual it's a bit chilly and cold but still. It was sunny. I put on my long socks with my skirt and my school top.

"Today will be another hassle" like any other day i pondered in my mind. They say an arrow pierces through time yet my time takes way too long. Until one day i

met my happyness. **(** **im warning you now the ending is cheezy! :3)** I walked to class...and openned the door to the classroom _3A_. As always my desk was

scribbled by markers saying:_ GO DIE! **(honestly just because im different from them my hair is silver and my eyes are golden**_ **yellow).**

" Hey witch, the student council is calling for you!"

I didn't bother to answer back because...just because . I made my way down to the student council office

** (minutes later)**

I entered the student council room it was all dark and quite inside was there actually supposed to be someone in her? i asked myself and realized that it was a trap

the bully again Ivan, i was so stupid not to realize this sooner before i realized it i saw a tear run down my cheek heavily im such an idiot.

Smack! The door closed roughly behind me i could tell their was someone in the room... The tension rose i was scared i hate getting hit.

"someone help me please" i slowly whispered to myself. More tears flooded down as i realized that their was never anyone here for me my whole life **( i think im **

**actually crying while writing this T.T)**  
My only hope is myself i have to get out of here as fast as i can were in the dark this is bad my eyes are yellow _ im like a cat all i need are little neko ears

i can see little brinks of light ...i heard his footsteps getting closer i slapped my cheeks Hard. i attracted his attention good. I ran for the door as fast as i could

i openned the door and escaped i ran as fast as i could and locked myself somewhere...

"why does it smell like soap?" oh noo youve got to be kidding me the boys locker room... ive got such bad luck these days *sight*

A window is open my only escape *^* Fury power ! i climbed on the bench then on top of the locker...

"is this really worth breaking a bone" *~*

ive got no choice ... i never realized the lockers were so high maybe i shouldnt look down i walked back a couple of steps then started running and flew out like a bird

" **I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! "**

i fell on my but "Ouch!" i screamed in pain

" Hey everyone their she is! " i heard some girls and boys shout

"i cant give up now not without trying !" i ran as fast as i could i turned the corner of the building without looking up i bumped into someone. Its over for me

the last thing i can do is pray for my life and

" im sorry please dont hit me !" i closed my eys tighly

"your legs are bruised are you okay?" i was confused their wait... is he talking to me or is he talking to the wall

"im talking to you -_-" he stared me right in the eye. he is pretty scary with his Dark crow hair and his dark brown eyes. It's like it was void.

So empty...

"Hey shes over there" a group of 2 girls and 5 boys were looking at us 2.

"please save me!" i screamed at raven. He looked at me deeply with s sweet smile

" you didnt have to ask twice you know " he laughed.

"Im grateful to you-" He took of his jacket. o My goodness the abs is this even possible at 17 years old!

"Hey bitch what do you think your doing with that bitch!" the boy yelled in anger

"you really do disgust me 15 vs 1 just for one girl are you really that desperate besides.. i think her hair is pretty so are those pretty eyes" he said while laughing

The eyes that brought me so much trouble, the ones everyone said were ugly and disgusting, all the years they called me a witch. My heart started beating

faster .. is it that im falling in love? i stared at Raven fighting for me just me and only me. Why...Why...?

"WHY!" Raven beat up most of them they were all lying on the floor like dead bugs...

"Are you okay eve?" i was shocked how could he say that i mean he is bleeding from the forehead and mouth and i guess the legs idk...

"come on your going to the nurse!"

"nah no need i heal pretty quickly besides i'd rather stay in your arms their warm and soft" he hugged me tighly.

"Really?"

"your like a bunny so fluflly " he laughed.

" can i be your friend raven"

" We can be more than friends"he smiled.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips...

"I love you"

** THE END 3**


End file.
